André (AFL)
André (アンドレ Andore) is a one of 17 featured bachelors in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Andre is a game collector who lives in the second floor of apartment. He is best friends with Benedikt. Unlike Benedikt, Andre rarely speaks, and quite introverted. As the player raises friendship with him, he does become less of an introvert and more accepting of one's idol efforts. Cheryl the tennis player seems to adore Andre, although they have different personalities. If the main character has at least 10.000 SP (1 Heart) with Cheryl or Andre but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Before he is married, Andre lives inside his room at the 2nd floor of apartment. He takes shorter visits every Sunday, preferring to stay inside the apartment. No one to socialize, he rarely spends any time outside of apartment or Grvnefeld Park. If the player marries Andre, he will move in to the player's house. He rarely ventures outside, but does take a break walking around the Lime Ranch barn. On Mondays, he prefers to stay around house yard. If Andre marries Cheryl, he will move his belongings to Cheryl's House. He takes shorter visits to Lime Ranch. No one to socialize, he rarely spends any time outside Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad, Andre will stay home regardless whether he is single or married. Plus once he is married, regardless to whom, his room in apartment will be gift to the supermarket cashier man inside Mall of Bayern. 1st Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Andre's room *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 10,000 HP or more Inside his room, the player will see him playing his own game. André says that playing game is a lot of time for one person, so he was just decorating figures. André hopes he is not bothering you. Choice 1: It's a big help! Result: +1500 SP Andre blushes and thinks the player is sweet, then asks about their name, as he seems to have forgotten. Andre admits that he not good at remembering names, but he is sure to remember yours. Choice 2: No, not at all. Result: -1000 SP Andre is relieved to hear that he isn't bothering you. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Donau Apartment lobby *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Andre has 20,000 SP or more *Klaudia has 5000 SP or more *You already seen Andre's 1st Symbol Event At the apartment lobby, the theorist explains that she is trying to write an article about figure gaming, and the kid here is an avid gamer. She asks if the player can help her with her report too. After the interview, Klaudia is glad for the player's cooperation and then leaves. André apologises that the player got roped into it too. Choice 1: Why did you bring her here? Result: -2000 SP André apologises for bringing her here, and admits that the player shows up during the interview was a big help to him, as he is not a very talkative person. Choice 2: It was actually fun. Result: +2000 SP Andre becomes impressed, as he is not very good at talking. André blushes and admits that this is an experience he should have at least once. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The Player must give Andre a Ring to see the rest of his symbol events. Give him a Ring on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Andre must have 25,000 SP (two and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more. ---- 3 Symbol Event *Grvnefeld Park *10:00 to 14:00 *Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Andre has 30,000 SP or more *Christian has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) or more *You already seen Andre's 2nd Symbol Event and Ring Confession Christian has been cornered by a wandering cow, and the little boy is ready to rumble with the bovine. Before Christian has a chance to braul with the snuggling cow, Andre appears to stop the cow's advances. Christian is amazed at Noelle's magic touch. This cow got loose from his farm again and somehow ended up in Grunefeld Park. Choice 1: Good thing it wasn't hurt. Result: +3000 SP Andre smiles and agrees with the player. He is glad that she was concerned about the cow. Choice 2: That cow is a troublemaker. Result: -3000 SP Andre says that it is his fault that the cow got loose, and apologises for the problem. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week. Weather must be sunny. Klaudia has 40.000 SP (4,5 Snowflake) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Casimir will stop by the player's house and asks if she is free to hang out with him. If the player accepts, Casimir will ask her to meet him at Cherry Angel Fashion Store around 16:00. Rejecting his request or not showing up for the date will result in losing 800 SP. As the player arrives right on time, she is greeted by Casimir, who asks her to help him picking out some new clothing. Choosing the positive answer will earn +5000 SP and when the date is over, the two will then go home. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. The children obtained from marrying Andre will have dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and somewhat light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. His children looks the same as Cheryl's. They also look similar to Benedikt, Ilse, and Melanie, but with darker hair colour. 1st Rival Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) only OR the player is married Andre and Cheryl bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Cheryl is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, Andre is expecting Cheryl to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. Andre comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for Andre, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Cheryl is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to home respectively. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Donau Apartment, Andre's room *20:00 to 21:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) only OR the player is married Cheryl stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Andre is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Andre what got him interested in this type of music. Andre explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents used to sit and listen to the records together. Andre hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Cheryl thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Andre has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After a while, Cheryl thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. ---- 3rd Rival Event *The gym room inside PPS *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) only OR the player is married Cheryl has come to the gym room, and André tells her that if she's there to talk to Mr. Ulrich, but he's not here right now. Cheryl tells André that she came to see him. André says he will give her one of his tennis balls which Cheryl happily plays. It's tough! The subtle part of the racket is wonderful. André tells her that at least her racket is refined. But Cheryl didn't come down here for a training! Rather, she wants Chase to try something she made. André immediately says that he has a weak body. Cheryl insists that he try the cake she made and says was really really careful this time! André asks if she triple-checked the ingredients and if she's sure it's good. Maya, now beginning to get upset, said she put her heart into this cake, and wants him to try just one tiny bite. So André gives in, plays, and... Ouch! His hand gets hurt, and that's just from the first bite! Cheryl gets upset at André's harsh critique of his style, and asks if he can spit it out. Cheryl gets angry and wants to know why he would even ask that, then storms out. ---- 4th Rival Event *Inside Cheryl's room at her house *15:00 to 18:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) only OR the player is married Cheryl wakes up to talk to André in her room - and this time, she is holding a Flower Jewel! She asks André to take it. André, confused, asks if she is proposing to him. Cheryl nods because she is in love with him, of course! André, however, thinks that she isn't in love with him, but with his tennis skill! Would that selfish love on her part truly work in a marriage? Cheryl gets angry and tells André that love through the stomach is still love! André is emotionless, introvert, and taciturn! A teardrop appears over André's head. Cheryl sure changed her mind fast... But Cheryl then breaks into tears and admits that André's skills are amazing. Cheryl wishes she could play every day. Cheryl then gets angry again and says that she searched so hard to find the Flower Jewel! She calls André an idiot and leaves. Once she is gone, André points out that he wouldn't take the jewel... One week later, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox from Andre and Cheryl asking if he or she will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy gym to see Andre and Cheryl's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after André and Cheryl got married, they will have a son named Marius. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors